Curious
by Andres-Andy
Summary: Point of you of Stiles. Stiles finds out about a new type of wolf's bane, wanting to test out the myth and embarrass a certain werewolf his plan backfires Note: I haven't written in a while might suck, also this wolf bane is fake, since the plant is real I don't want people thinking its based off a real type of wolf's bane. (Might not finish it, don't know yet its on the fence)


Right now here I am in the most dangerous predicament, because of my curiosity, if everything was normal like it should be I wouldn't be here. Sometimes when I'm alone and safe in my room I think about how I got myself involved in this, running around with werewolves, trying to keep the civilians in Beacon Hills from being slaughtered into a million pieces almost every week.

Oh right, my best friend got bitten by a werewolf because I wanted to get some thrill finding a dead woman's body.

Discovering this entire new found world coexisting with ours makes a guy mad curious and wanting to test everything out to make sure what was a myth and what actually does have truth.

"D-Derek hey buddy…umm can you stop looking at me like a piece of meat, I mean I'm flattered, but I don't think you're in the right set of mind right now, and I'm pretty sure that look in your eyes isn't full of lust more of an undying lust for my flesh."

Pressed up against the wall I try to feel behind me, letting my fingers drag around the flat surface hoping to find any blunt object to use as defense. I mean ANYTHING I would use a damn lamp if I can get a millisecond to run away.

* * *

I knew it was dangerous to go ahead and do this, but I was curious and I really wanted to know what this type of wolf's bane did. Reading about it last night from Wikipedia got me started, apparently it was an aphrodisiac, women used it to get wealthy men into their beds and once they became impregnated, they were forced into marriage.

Well, I thought it would be hilarious to see Derek finally losing control and springing a boner during a pack meeting.

"Hey you guys thirsty? I mean how can you start a meeting without coffee right? Scott wanna help me?"

Without another word I grabbed Scotts arm and dragged him upstairs.

"What's up with you man? You know you can't drink coffee you get all jittery besides you never do this sorta stuff."

"Well I wanna start, this whole werewolf thing and fighting mythical creatures gets a guy tired, if I'm gonna be down in the attic above a burned down house, with a group of teenagers that hate my guts I could at least do it in a normal after school activity kinda way, I mean they serve coffee and stuff why can't we?"

"Well, yea I guess." Without another word I looked around Derek's ashy cabinets for the necessities, luckily the kitchen in the Hales house didn't take much damage and Derek did have everything in here for coffee.

After heating the water and setting everything up, leaving sugar and creamer on the side for everyone, Scott went downstairs leaving me behind to carry the rest of the mugs.

That's when my plan took action; pulling out the dried wolf's bane from my pocket I emptied half its content into the mug, stirring it quickly letting the herbs dissolve before straining the water out in a different cup.

Luckily Scott handed out the mugs to everyone else besides Derek, Isaac ,and Boyd. Carefully I separated Derek's mug to avoid making someone else suffer embarrassment.

"Here you go Sourwolf." I said a wide grin set on my face.

He looked at me suspiciously before grabbing the mug and placing it against his lips. What I didn't expect was him to drink it all in one long sip.

"Well since that's out of the way, let's start." He said setting the mug lightly back on the tray.

After a few seconds I was starting to get disappointed that the wolf's bane didn't work, everything seemed to be fine with him, till I saw Derek's face scrunch up slightly before a light shiver ran through his body.

"You okay there Derek?" I said eyeing him closely.

"Fine." He said seeming to gain control quickly.

Everything did seem normal as the meeting continued, I guess Derek did have more control then I thought.

After the meeting was over and everyone headed upstairs to leave, Derek called my name; Scott looked between us before giving me a questioning look.

"I guess he just wants to congratulate me for bringing him coffee man. I'll be fine."

"Alright, see you at school." He said before heading upstairs and leaving.

"What did you put in the mug?" Derek asked a venomous glare set my way; he's shoulders rising and falling quickly as his breath came out in shuddery gasp.

"It didn't work I mean you're fine so I shouldn't really explain myself cause I mean nothing happened you look great there dude so just kinda like I don't know run it off? Or you could go into the shower and you know.." I moved my hands in a gesturing motion to his lower half. "rub it out?" I finished my voice raising a few octaves.

* * *

"I can't control it the wolf's bane is to strong." He said shaking his head as his eyes flashed between red and green.

He slowly started advancing towards me completely shifted now. Fangs exposed as he let out low growls, nails digging painfully into his palms droplets of blood falling from the puncture wounds, and his eyes frozen in red.

I gasped shutting my eyes tightly as a clawed hand came down next to my head digging into the wall. I could hear the scrapping of wood as they ran down to grip my shirt from my shoulder tightly.

The next thing I knew Derek's bitter coffee tasting lips where pressed against mine, soft and tense as he tried to gain some control.

To say that it was horrifying that the guy that threatened to kill me every day was kissing me was a complete lie. What was horrifying was the small whimper that came from my lips as a felt a ting of excitement run down my stomach straight to my groin. Derek didn't miss that sound as he pulled away licking his lips to let out a small growl before sliding his nose against my check down towards my neck to nuzzle it light.

"I get why I'm like this, but you, I can smell the arousal coming from your skin from one kiss." He said his voice taking on a gruff tone.

"I-I'm a virgin of course I'd get aroused I mean hello I haven't even had a kiss, I mean from the one you just gave me, but seriously back to the point you can't blame me. Anything would get me hard at this age a mean even seeing cleave could g-"

"Shut up, Stiles." He warned as a felt his sharp teeth grazing against my neck towards the point of my pulse, a low growl escaped him, sounding much like a purr deep down in his chest as he lightly mouthed at the area.

"Oh my god." My breath hitching as a felt the slight pain of his fangs digging into my flesh, I couldn't deny it, at first I was really regretting my curious nature but now having Derek kissing my neck and…oh god his pulling my shirt up.

I could feel Derek's claws running against my bare sides down towards my jeans as his lips returned to mine fangs biting down against my lower lip before nudging them open with his own. Complying quickly I let my lips part his tongue sliding slowly inside to wrap around my own. Gripping onto his tank top roughly with shaking fingers I pulled him in closer.

I am definitely _DEFINITELY_ not regretting this now.


End file.
